Tends la main, je suis là
by BethB21
Summary: Elle ne savait pas comment cette habitude était venue, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il était là. (Ou 6 moments où Clarke s'accroche aux vêtements de Bellamy, et 1 fois où c'est lui.)


Salut.

Nouvelle sur ce site, je me décide à publier mes histoires qui trainent dans mon ordi depuis quelques temps.

Juste pour info, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la version française de The 100 et du coup les dialogues repris de la série ne seront peut-être pas exactement les même que ceux de la vf. Je pense notamment aux Grounders traduits en français par Natifs et qui pour moi sont des Terriens ! (Ca rend le discours de Bellamy à la fin de la saison 1 un peu plus logique !)

Voilà, je ne possède rien des 100, tout est à Jason Rothenberg et à Kass Morgan.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

I.

Dax venait de mourir. Clarke avait réussi à convaincre Bellamy de ne pas s'enfuir.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis contre un arbre à regarder le ciel, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits.

« On trouvera quelque chose. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut y réfléchir plus tard ? »

« Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt. » Soupira Clarke.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'arbre derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'elle avait vu… halluciné serait plus exact. Oublier la douleur dans son ventre, oublier la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Dax les avait attaqués.

Sa main se déplaça inconsciemment jusqu'à atteindre la manche de Bellamy et s'y accrocha. Elle sentit son corps se détendre. La douleur devint moins forte, les problèmes à régler lui semblèrent moins insurmontables et la peur s'estompa. Bellamy tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne partais plus Princesse, pas la peine de t'accrocher à moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de bouger pour le moment. »

Clarke le regarda, puis sa main et pris enfin conscience de ce que son corps avait fait sans qu'elle y pense. Ok, c'était gênant mais elle n'allait surtout pas perdre la face devant lui. Elle raffermi donc sa prise sur le bout de tissu.

« Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi. Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec suffisamment d'humour pour que Bellamy ne s'en vexe pas. Il poussa un profond soupir et referma les yeux.

Sur le trajet du retour, Clarke repensa à cette phrase « je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. » Cela avait été vrai à une époque pas si lointaine. Mais maintenant ? Elle ne savait pas.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, elle n'eut aucune hésitation quand Finn commença à critiquer à la fois Bellamy et les décisions qu'il prenait.

« J'ai confiance en lui. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Si. »

Aucune hésitation, juste une surprenante certitude, oui, elle avait confiance en lui.

* * *

II.

Le rendez-vous avec les Terriens avait tourné à la catastrophe.

« Tu avais juste à me faire confiance. » S'exclama Finn.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il y avait eu une période où elle aurait pu avoir confiance en lui. Mais c'était fini à présent. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne pouvait plus ? Qu'il avait tout gâché avec ses mensonges ? Et que les regards qu'il lui lançait depuis l'arrivée de Raven ne faisaient que l'agacer encore plus ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vous a menti et qui vous regarde avec des yeux de chiens battus alors qu'il a sa copine dans les bras.

« Comme je le disais, le meilleur Jour de l'Unité de tous les temps ! » Ironisa Bellamy.

Un bruit les fit tous deux se tourner vers le ciel.

« La navette Exodus. Ta mère est en avance ! »

Clarke eu un sourire, joie et soulagement mêlés. Les renforts arrivaient, ils n'avaient plus à craindre de se retrouver seuls face à une armée de Terriens. Sauf que...

« Attends. Il descend trop vite. Les parachutes ne s'ouvrent pas… Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle ne put qu'assister impuissante au crash du vaisseau transportant sa mère et tous leurs espoirs de survie. La douleur surgit en elle, violente, et la plia en deux. Clarke se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains sur le sol. Sa mère était morte. Sa mère était morte et Clarke ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, les sanglots semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. La douleur était trop forte. Chaque tentative pour inspirer semblait lui lacérer les poumons. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse mais ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça. Elle entendit Bellamy l'appeler, inquiet. Elle tendit la main mais il était hors de sa portée. Elle le sentit bouger et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un bout de tissu. Le bas de son pantalon. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et commença à lui frotter le dos pour la calmer.

« Respire Clarke, doucement. Doucement. Inspire. Expire. »

Tout en lui disant cela, lui-même commença à prendre de profondes et lentes inspirations comme pour lui montrer quoi faire. Petit à petit elle réussit à caler sa propre respiration sur le même rythme. Elle sentit la douleur physique refluer et réussi à se redresser légèrement.

« Ca va aller Clarke. »

« Non. »

Bellamy reprit d'une voix calme et apaisante qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais il va falloir. Je sais que c'est douloureux. Mais les autres nous font confiance. Ils nous écoutent, ils nous suivent. Ils ne peuvent pas te voir comme ça. Ils ont besoin de te voir forte et sûre de toi. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais tu vas devoir te reprendre. Pour l'instant du moins.»

Il la força à se lever et la rapprocha de la porte du camp. Mais Clarke s'arrêta.

« Nous devons aller sur le site du crash. »

« Je sais Princesse. Mais je dois réunir une équipe. Reste ici, là où les vigils peuvent te voir. Je serais de retour dans 10 minutes et on pourra y aller. »

Clarke mis ces dix minutes à profit pour sécher ses larmes et reprendre un visage serein (froid de l'avis de Bellamy, digne d'une Princesse avait-il précisé plus tard).

Bellamy et Miller partirent en tête. Clarke avisa Raven et Finn qui s'approchaient. Et le regard de Finn ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Il allait être plein de gentillesse et de bons sentiments et ce n'était certainement pas ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Ou envie d'ailleurs. Comme Bellamy avait dit, les autres attendaient d'elle qu'elle soit forte. Et elle se sentait sur le point de craquer, alors si Finn continuait de la regarder avec pitié et essayait de la consoler elle risquait de devenir complètement hystérique. Elle accéléra donc pour se retrouver à côté de son co-leader. Elle résista à l'envie d'attraper sa manche. Il allait finir par croire qu'elle le confondait avec un doudou ! Néanmoins, elle se rapprocha suffisamment pour pouvoir le frôler en marchant. La première fois que cela arriva il s'écarta, instaurant entre eux une distance normale que Clarke combla de nouveau. Bellamy tourna la tête vers elle un instant cherchant à comprendre. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son regard puisqu'il reprit sa route prenant garde à ne pas s'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

III.

Clarke se réveilla l'esprit plus clair que lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience plusieurs heures plus tôt. Elle allait mieux. Sa fièvre avait dû tomber. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Le nombre de malades avait augmenté pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle repéra Murphy qui donnait de l'eau à Fox, puis vit de longs cheveux bruns. Octavia. Elle était penchée sur quelqu'un. Clarke se redressa encore et senti un frisson se propager dans tout son corps. Elle aurait reconnu ces cheveux entre mille.

Elle se leva de son hamac et serait tombée si Murphy ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Tu devrais y aller doucement Clarke. »

« Ça va. Merci. » Lui répondit-elle doucement.

Elle prit appui sur son hamac pour retrouver son équilibre et avança lentement vers Octavia.

« Clarke ! » S'exclama la jeune fille soulagée de la voir aller mieux. Elle lui tendit de l'eau.

« Merci. Comment il va ? »

« Il est brulant de fièvre et on n'arrive pas à lui faire avaler la moindre goutte d'eau. »

« Ok, je vais t'aider. Redresse-le. »

A elle deux elles réussirent à lui faire boire une bonne quantité d'eau. Puis Clarke alla faire le tour des autres malades. En revenant vers Bellamy elle entendit Murphy conseiller à Octavia de se reposer un peu elle aussi.

« Tu es restée là toute la nuit. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser. »

« Je veillerais sur lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. » Intervint Clarke. « Murphy a raison, tu dois prendre soin de toi également. »

« OK. Tu fais attention à lui ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Octavia partie, Clarke vérifia la température de Bellamy qui avait bien baissée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il irait mieux rapidement.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Miller quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé et semblait se disputer avec Murphy. Elle s'excusa auprès de Nathan et se leva. En arrivant près de lui elle l'entendit menacer Murphy et intervint.

« Hey ! Je m'occupe de celui-là. »

Elle attrapa le verre d'eau que Murphy tenait et s'assit à côté de Bellamy.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« C'est bien. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Tu as vu Octavia ? »

« Elle est restée debout toute la nuit. Murphy a pris le relais. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Confiance ? Non. Mais je crois aux deuxièmes chances. »

Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas donné une seconde chance à lui aussi. Et elle avait eu raison. Bellamy devenait un excellent leader pour ce camp. Prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger leur petite famille de délinquants. Peut-être en serait-il de même avec Murphy.

Il préféra ne pas relever et tourna la tête vers la porte.

« C'est presque l'aube. Nous devrions faire rentrer tout le monde et fermer la porte. Avec un peu de chance les Terriens vont croire qu'on est partis. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas malade ! » Protesta Clarke. Les réunir tous au même endroit c'était risquer de contaminer ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

« Malade, c'est toujours mieux que mort ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que Finn et Jasper vont réussir. » Comprit-elle.

« Toi oui ? » Demanda Bellamy sceptique.

Clarke le regarda, hésitante. Devait-elle croire ce plan qui avait tellement de chances d'échouer ou assurer la sécurité de ceux qui étaient ici au risque de laisser les autres dehors à la merci des Terriens. Son regard se perdit un instant dans celui de Bellamy. Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ce choix s'il avait été en charge de tirer. Elle avait plus que confiance en ses capacités de tireur. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie sur le pont. Mais Jasper et Finn… C'était une autre histoire.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que, encore une fois, sa main bougeait sans son accord et se tendait vers la manche de Bellamy qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Celui-ci dû le sentir car il déplaça légèrement son bras et elle put affirmer sa prise sur le bout de tissu. Instantanément elle n'eut plus aucune hésitation et su ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

« Je vais faire rentrer tout le monde. »

* * *

IV.

« Si il veut rester, il n'a qu'à rester. » S'exclama Finn avant de sortir de la navette comme une furie.

« Non il ne peut pas. » Répondit Clarke horrifiée à l'idée que Bellamy puisse envisager de rester ici alors qu'une armée de Terriens arrivait. « On ne peut pas faire ça sans toi Bellamy. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Clarke ? »

« Je veux que tu dises que tu es avec nous. Ces gamins dehors ils t'écoutent. »

« Ils t'attendent, prêts à partir. Ils t'écoutent plus que moi. » Contra Bellamy.

« Je leur ai donné un choix évident. Mais i peine cinq minutes ils étaient prêts à se battre et à mourir pour toi. Tu les inspires. »

Et Clarke devait se rendre à l'évidence, si Lincoln ne leur avait pas dit de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, elle aussi aurait écouté Bellamy, lui aurait fait confiance pour les protéger tous. Mais si même Lincoln avait peur pour eux, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il savait de quoi son peuple était capable.

« Et j'ai peur qu'on ait encore besoin de ça avant la fin de cette journée. »

Bellamy acquiesça et lança le départ. Octavia en première ligne suivie des autres jeunes. Les tireurs autour pour les protéger. Clarke les regarda passer, pour s'assurer que personne ne resterait derrière. Quand le dernier fut passé elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le camp qui leur avait servi de refuge et de maison depuis près d'un mois. Ils avaient bataillé pour réussir à créer un endroit où chacun se sentait en sécurité. Cela avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, de prises de tête, de concessions. Mais ils avaient réussi. Et à l'idée d'abandonner cet endroit Clarke se sentit incertaine. Arriveraient-ils à retrouver un semblant de protection ailleurs ?

Elle vit Bellamy qui regardait la navette perdu dans ses pensées qui semblaient tout sauf paisibles. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré rester ici et se battre pour protéger leur camp, leur maison, mais il s'était rangé à son avis. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu as fait du bon boulot ici Bellamy. »

« Dix-huit morts. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Quatre-vingt-deux en vie. » Contra Clarke. « Tu as fait du bon boulot. » Répéta-t-elle.

Bellamy éteignit le feu et tous deux partirent également. Au moment de passer la porte Clarke tendit la main et sentit le mouvement devenu familier du corps de Bellamy qui se rapprochait d'elle. A quel moment cette sensation était-elle devenue familière ? Elle n'en savait rien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au final, il était là, à ses côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle attrapa sa manche plus fermement et sentit la confiance grandir en elle. Ils allaient y arriver. Ils pouvaient survivre. Ils marchèrent comme ça un moment avant que Bellamy ne se tourne légèrement vers elle avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« On en parle maintenant ou tu préfères attendre d'être prête à assumer ? »

« Assumer quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Cette manie que tu as depuis quelques temps de t'accrocher à mes vêtements. Tu sais, si tu veux que je les retire t'as qu'à demander, pas la peine de les déformer ! »

Clarke se sentit rougir mais se tourna vers lui la tête haute en lâchant sa manche.

« On en parle maintenant ou tu préfères attendre d'être prêt à assumer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant ses mots.

« Quoi ? »

Bellamy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse. Il espérait probablement qu'elle rougisse, bégaie et soit mal à l'aise. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Et même si elle était effectivement mal à l'aise, elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de le montrer. Elle laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage.

« Du fait qu'à chaque fois que je tends la main tu te rapproches pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure prise ? »

Bellamy hésita un instant puis haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive en ouvrant la bouche, prêt à répliquer quand ils réalisèrent que les autres s'étaient arrêtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Clarke. « Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

« Apparemment Octavia a vu quelque chose. » Répondit Monroe.

* * *

V.

Clarke essayait de dormir. Tournée face au feu, elle affichait un visage paisible. Pourtant, à l'intérieur ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Elle avait fermé la porte de la navette, laissant Finn et Bellamy à la merci des flammes. Elle avait été emmenée à Mont Weather, avait découvert les atrocités qui s'y déroulaient, s'en était enfuie avec l'aide d'Anya qui avait finalement accepté de faire une alliance avec le peuple du Ciel avant de mourir abattue par la garde de ce qu'il restait de l'Arche.

Elle avait retrouvé sa mère. La joie de la savoir en vie, d'apprendre que Bellamy et Finn étaient en vie aussi avaient momentanément pris le pas sur la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour les 47 adolescents toujours prisonniers de Mont Weather.

Elle avait d'abord retrouvé Raven puis avait vu Bellamy à la porte. Son esprit avait vaguement noté que Monroe était là ainsi qu'Octavia. Mais elle ne voyait que lui alors qu'elle courait. Elle avait cru l'avoir tué. Elle s'était jeté dans ses bras et après un moment d'hésitation il l'avait serrée contre lui. Ils s'étaient finalement séparés et après l'avoir informé qu'elle était seule, elle avait demandé où était Finn. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait fait frémir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un problème avec Finn. Il était à sa recherche. Mais la façon dont Bellamy avait dit ça, le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là, comme s'il était effrayé.

Elle s'était pris la tête avec sa mère qui ne voulait pas aller chercher Finn et Murphy. Mais Bellamy était là, à ses côtés comme avant et l'avait soutenu. Elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'accrocher à lui cette fois. Rien que le savoir vivant et en à peu près bonne santé lui suffisait pour avoir la force de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Ils s'étaient esquivés avec l'aide de Raven et se retrouvaient maintenant devant un feu pour essayer de se reposer. Mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à dormir. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit Bellamy la regarder. Il lui parla de la bataille qui avait eu lieu au camp. La pardonnant d'avoir fermé la porte. Il était un leader lui aussi. Même si au Camp Jaha il avait été réduit à presque rien, c'était un leader qui savait que parfois des choix difficiles devaient être faits.

Il lui parla de Finn. De ce qu'il s'était produit avec le Terrien. Clarke ne pouvait le croire. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas le Finn qu'elle connaissait. Et elle comprit pendant qu'il lui parlait qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle lui répéta donc ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Ça devait être fait. »

Ils repartirent peu de temps après. Aucun d'eux n'étant capable de dormir.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au village quand ils entendirent les coups de feu. Ils se mirent à courir inquiets de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir, mais s'arrêtèrent, pétrifiés, par ce qu'ils voyaient. Finn avait tués des gens, beaucoup de gens. Des gens qui étaient désarmés, innocents. Octavia avança jusqu'à un jeune qui devait avoir à peine quatorze ans. Clarke, elle, s'était figé à une dizaine de mètres de Finn. Regardant autour d'elle le résultat du carnage, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Finn s'avança vers elle le regard plein d'espoir et de joie de la revoir.

« Je t'ai trouvée. »

Clarke recula ne voulant pas le laisser approcher d'elle. Ce n'était pas Finn, ce n'était pas possible. Finn était un pacifiste, pas un meurtrier. Bellamy lui avait dit qu'il avait changé mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Clarke était perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir à l'horreur qu'elle voyait. Aussi fit-elle la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider. Elle tendit la main derrière elle et sentit Bellamy s'approcher d'elle. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours que cela n'était plus arrivé mais les habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement. Sa main agrippa le premier morceau de tissu qu'elle trouva qui s'avéra être le bas de son tee-shirt, et le serra. Elle devait se reprendre, arrêter de dévisager Finn comme s'il était un total étranger. Il avait changé, il avait fait des choses horribles mais il était malgré tout l'un des leurs et ils devaient le ramener à l'abri au Camp Jaha avant que les Terriens ne décident de le lyncher. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy et celui-ci semblait partager son opinion car il ordonna immédiatement le départ. Clarke sentait le regard de Finn braqué sur elle mais ne pouvait le regarder, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle sentit Bellamy bouger et se força à lâcher son tee-shirt.

« Ca va aller Princesse. » Lui dit-il en passant. Mais au ton de sa voix, elle comprit que lui-même en doutait.

Ils étaient de retour au Camp Jaha. Les rescapés de l'Arche avaient construit un genre d'espace détente où les gens pouvaient s'assoir et discuter en buvant de l'eau ou une espèce de gnôle tellement immonde que celle de Monty à côté passait pour un whisky de 30 ans d'âge ! Franchement, cent ans dans l'espace et la première chose qu'ils construisent c'est un bar. Si Clarke n'avait pas été si préoccupée elle en aurait ri.

Elle et Bellamy étaient assis à une table discutant des 47 encore piégés dans Mont Weather. Clarke désespérait de trouver une bonne solution et Bellamy dû le sentir car il changea tout à coup de sujet.

« Au fait, prête à assumer maintenant ? »

Clarke sembla perdue un moment puis réalisa de quoi il parlait et compris que cette fois elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la conversation.

« Ok. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. « J'y ai pas mal réfléchi quand j'étais à Mont Weather. Surtout pendant ma période en décontamination. Je n'avais que ça à faire que penser ! »

« Donc, quand t'es enfermée seule dans une chambre, tu penses à moi ? » L'interrompit Bellamy avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard que lui lança Clarke le fit arrêter à la fois de sourire et de parler.

« J'y ai réfléchi. » Repris Clarke. « Et j'ai finalement compris que ça avait commencé après la mort de Dax. Je n'essayais pas de t'empêcher de partir. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais attrapé ta manche. Pareil quand l'Exodus s'est écrasé. C'était… » Clarke hésita mais termina quand même sa phrase : « Instinctif. »

Bellamy ne dit rien pendant un moment, enregistrant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Et comment tu as fait pendant près de quinze jours loin de mes vêtements si attirants ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Arrêtes ! » Clarke se mit à rire. « C'était trop gênant. Plusieurs fois j'ai réalisé que je tendais la main, attendant que tu bouges pour te rapprocher mais tu n'étais pas là. J'avais l'air d'une folle ! Et puis il y a eu cette fois où Jasper m'a effectivement dit que j'agissais comme une folle… »

« Quoi ? » L'interrompit Bellamy.

« Il avait ses raisons. » Tempéra Clarke. « Enfin bref, il me dit que je me comporte comme une folle et sans que je lui demande rien ma main se tend à côté de moi pour te chercher. Sauf que c'était Miller qui était là. Il croyait que je voulais qu'il me donne la main. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. C'était trop drôle. Il est devenu complètement rouge ! » Clarke laissa échapper un rire à ce souvenir.

« Comme toi dans environ trente secondes. » Lui dit Bellamy.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas répondre à une simple question. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Bellamy semblait sincèrement intrigué. Aussi Clarke décida de répondre avec honnêteté. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. L'honnêteté était la base de leur relation. Quelle qu'elle soit.

« J'ai réalisé que quand je suis épuisée, effrayée, ou indécise, ce simple contact avec toi me permet de remettre les choses en ordres dans ma tête. Quand j'attrape tes vêtements c'est comme si tout devenait plus clair, les décisions à prendre, les choix à faire, ils deviennent évidents. Ca me redonne confiance, me redonne de l'énergie. J'ai de nouveau la volonté de me battre, la force de me relever et d'avancer peu importe ce qui se dresse sur mon chemin parce que je sais que tu es là, à côté de moi et que quand tu es là tout devient possible. »

Clarke s'était un peu laissé emporter dans son discours, mais Bellamy voulait des réponses et il les avait eues. Oui, elle avait besoin de lui, elle le lui avait déjà dit après tout. Mais peut-être avait-elle laissé transparaitre un peu plus que ce qu'elle voulait. Clarke se demanda si Bellamy avait saisi toutes les nuances de ce qu'elle avait dit, car s'il lisait entre les lignes il comprendrait qu'il était le seul qu'elle imaginait à ses côtés. Et visiblement il lisait entre les lignes.

« Qui est-ce qui rougit maintenant ? » Le taquina Clarke pour désamorcer la tension qui se formait entre eux.

« Je ne rougis pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix forte pour dissimuler son malaise.

Clarke tendit la main et effleura la joue de Bellamy du bout des doigts.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que c'est bien rouge là ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le regard que lui lança Bellamy lui fit perdre son sourire. Elle voyait tellement de choses dans ses yeux. Des choses dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé et auraient-ils un jour l'opportunité ou le courage de parler de ça ? Sa main se posa complètement sur sa joue et Bellamy s'appuya quelques instants dessus avant que Clarke ne retire sa main légèrement mal à l'aise.

Bellamy s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il allait parler quand il vit le regard de Clarke s'assombrir alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Finn sortir d'une tente.

« Comment il va ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire. »

Finn regarda dans leur direction puis s'éloigna en direction du 'bar'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. »

« On peut l'enterrer au fond des bois et l'oublier ! » Proposa-t-il dans une tentative d'humour qui tomba à plat.

« Si seulement. » Murmura Clarke.

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Ma mère m'avait prévenu qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une fille amoureuse déçue. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Finn. Je ne l'ai jamais été. » Objecta Clarke.

Il s'étouffa dans son verre et toussa bruyamment.

« Excuses-moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« Tu avais pourtant l'air plutôt perturbée quand Raven est arrivée. »

« J'étais en colère. Mais pas triste ou déçue comme j'aurais dû l'être si j'avais vraiment eu des sentiments de ce genre pour lui. Ce n'est jamais agréable de savoir que quelqu'un t'as menti et a fait de toi une briseuse de couple. Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. J'y ai réfléchis aussi pendant ma quarantaine. Oui j'étais attirée par lui. »

« Oh pitié, je ne veux vraiment pas entendre ça ! » Supplia Bellamy.

« Je ne dis pas attirée dans ce sens-là, obsédé ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il était attirant dans le sens où sa joie de vivre, et son éternel optimisme m'attiraient comme un aimant. Comme tu l'as remarqué je ne suis pas la personne la plus optimiste qui soit. Et voir Finn s'extasier sur la moindre chose sur Terre alors que moi je ne voyais que ce qui pouvait mal tourner c'était rafraichissant, distrayant et attirant. »

« Et le fait qu'il te draguait ouvertement n'entre pas du tout en compte ! » Ironisa Bellamy.

« Il y a de ça aussi. » Admit Clarke.

« Eh ben, si les gars du camp avaient su qu'il suffisait de te faire les yeux doux pour t'avoir… »

Le regard noir de Clarke l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Tu ne comprends pas Bellamy. Finn a été le premier à me témoigner ce genre d'intérêt. »

« Tu déconnes ? » Demanda Bellamy incrédule. « Et Wells ? »

« Wells c'était différent. On a grandi ensemble. Il a toujours été… affectueux. »

« Mais enfin sur l'Arche il devait bien y avoir… »

« Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Wells et moi n'étions pas vraiment aimés sur l'Arche. Après tout, nous étions des privilégiés comme on a si bien su me le rappeler alors que ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'on avait atterrît. »

Bellamy eut la décence de paraître mal à l'aise une seconde.

« Et puis j'avais seize ans quand on m'a mise à l'isolement. Avant ça, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à ce genre de choses. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ma famille et ma formation de médecin. Et puis l'isolement… » Clarke prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle se rappelait de ces mois de solitude. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de n'avoir personne à qui parler pendant plus d'un an. »

« Je le sais. »

« Non, tu ne le sais pas. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi quand ils ont pris Octavia et qu'ils ont fait dériver ta mère. Mais tu voyais toujours tes voisins, tes collègues de travail, tu t'es isolé parce que tu le voulais. Moi je n'ai eu aucun contact avec un être humain pendant plus d'un an. Les gardes n'avaient même pas le droit de me parler. J'étais interdite de visite. Plus d'un an, seule avec moi-même. J'ai cru devenir folle, j'ai failli devenir folle. Et là on m'envoie sur Terre et Finn… Il me voit, il me parle, il me sourit, il me fait rire et il arrive à me rendre un peu plus optimiste. Alors oui, je me suis laissée aller et je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle dans un soupir. « Et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que quand il me regarde on dirait qu'il attends quelque chose. »

« Ton pardon peut-être ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je suis sûrement difficile mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça. Ils étaient désarmés, la plupart n'étaient que des enfants. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi Clarke. »

« Tu sais que j'ai engueulé Charlotte ? »

« Quoi ? » Bellamy ne semblait pas comprendre. Charlotte était un sujet sensible pour eux deux. Alors pourquoi l'amener dans cette conversation ?

« Quand on essayait d'échapper à Murphy. Je l'ai engueulée en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un pour se sentir mieux. Finn m'a reprise en disant que ce n'était qu'une enfant. Et il avait raison, elle n'était qu'une gosse complètement perdue et terrifiée. Mais Finn, il n'a même pas cette excuse-là. Il a presque dix-huit ans. Il sait ce qui est bien ou mal. Et il devrait savoir que ce n'est pas à moi de lui accorder mon pardon. C'est à lui de se pardonner lui-même. »

En disant cela elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait pardonné Bellamy quand lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Mais la situation était différente se dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre. Il y a une différence entre jeter une radio dans une rivière sans savoir ce qu'il risque d'en découler et appuyer sur une gâchette pour tuer dix-huit innocents de sang froid.

Bellamy était perdu dans ses pensées qui suivaient probablement le même chemin que celle de Clarke quand en relevant la tête il aperçut Finn venir vers eux. Il regarda Clarke qui semblait très mal à l'aise, puis Finn, Clarke à nouveau et se leva.

« C'est mon tour de garde. »

Clarke soupira de dépit. Il la laissait gérer seule avec Finn. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable.

* * *

VI.

Clarke était en route pour TonDC. Le corps de Finn dans une charrette un peu plus loin sur la route. Bellamy à ses côtés tentait de la convaincre qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur de Mont Weather. Et qu'elle avait intérêt de lui donner une bonne raison pour qu'il n'y aille pas.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. » Fut tout ce que Clarke réussi à dire. Elle venait de tuer Finn, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer Bellamy à la mort. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. La perte de Finn était douloureuse. Celle de Bellamy serait tout simplement insurmontable.

Plus tard ce soir-là. Le convoi s'était arrêté pour la nuit. Bellamy avait tenté de la convaincre de dormir plus loin des Terriens mais elle voulait montrer qu'elle leur faisait confiance. Totalement en désaccord avec elle, il avait tout de même décidé de la soutenir et du coup s'était placé entre elle et les Terriens comme pour la protéger. Non, pas _comme_ pour la protéger. Pour la protéger tout simplement. Parfois Clarke avait l'impression qu'il la voyait comme une demoiselle en détresse. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas. Elle comprenait la colère d'Octavia rapport au fait d'être surprotégée.

Elle se réveilla, sentant la présence de Finn derrière elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il était mort. Comme un rappel constant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle referma les yeux jusqu'à sentir qu'il était parti. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ce fut pour regarder Bellamy. Il ne dormait pas. Les bras croisés sous la tête il surveillait le coin où Octavia dormait collée contre Lincoln.

« J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais. » Lui dit Clarke.

« Je sais. »

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle. Pas besoin de lui demander, il savait de quoi elle parlait.

« J'ai proposé à Lexa de prendre sa place. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil. »

« Parce que c'était de ma faute. »

« En quoi Finn qui pète un plomb serait de ta faute ? »

« Il a fait ça parce qu'il m'aimait. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas… »

« Il me l'a dit. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « abruti de Spacewalker ! » Il resta silencieux un moment puis s'assit et reprit :

« J'ai tiré sur Jaha. Pour pouvoir venir ici et protéger ma sœur. Parce que je l'aime. » Il fit une pause. « Tu penses qu'Octavia est responsable de la blessure du Chancelier ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Bellamy eut un sourire.

« Octavia non plus. Et elle a bien raison. Je suis responsable de mes actes. Le fait que je l'aime ne la force pas à porter le poids de mes actions. Je porte ce fardeau, parce que j'ai décidé de faire ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? Parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour toi ? A cause de toi ? La seule différence ici c'est que Finn était un abruti. »

« Bellamy ! » Protesta Clarke.

« C'est vrai. Et tu le sais. En te disant ça, il t'a obligé à partager le fardeau de ses décisions. Et ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait avec les gens qu'on aime. Je n'impose pas mes choix à Octavia. Alors Finn pensait peut-être t'aimer, mais dans le cas présent, ce n'était absolument pas sain comme amour. En te faisant porter la responsabilité de ses actes, en faisant passer ça pour un acte d'amour désespéré il t'a attaché à lui. Encore plus maintenant qu'il est mort. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris qu'il te hantait. Il t'a lié à lui et tu t'es laissée faire. Et maintenant qu'il est mort et que tu es convaincue que c'est de ta faute tu ne pourras pas te libérer de lui et de son fardeau. »

« Je ne… »

« Je ne dis pas que c'était conscient. Ni de sa part, ni de la tienne. Mais si tu continues à te reprocher la mort de ces gens tu ne pourras pas avancer. »

Clarke resta sans voix. Bellamy avait-il raison ?

« Tu dois me croire Clarke. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que Finn a fait. » Dit-il en se rallongeant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Quand Bellamy reprit la parole ce fut d'un ton neutre qui masquait toutes ses émotions.

« Tu l'as embrassé. »

« Oui. » Clarke soupira. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »

« Mais je croyais… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? De lui avoir menti alors qu'il allait mourir ? »

Bellamy se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main.

« Non. Ca fait de toi un être humain. Il n'y a rien de mal à donner du réconfort à une personne qui va mourir. Au contraire. »

Il lui serra la main pour la réconforter et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent à TonDC.

« L'amour est une faiblesse » lui avait dit Lexa.

Et depuis cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Avait-elle raison ? Après tout, l'amour que Finn lui portait l'avait rendu fou. Raven n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'il était mort.

Clarke fut sortie de ses pensées par le corps de Gustus qui s'écroula sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, son verre lui fut arraché des mains. Pas la peine de regarder, elle savait que c'était Bellamy. Et tout tourna au cauchemar, les Terriens les menaçaient avec leurs armes alors qu'eux tentaient de les convaincre qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation. Et soudain Bellamy fut devant elle. A peine une demi-seconde après sa main attrapait le dos de sa veste. Elle le sentit se détendre un instant et elle-même profita de ce moment pour trouver le courage de faire face à Lexa, Indra et tous les autres. Elle laissa retomber sa main en une légère caresse et se décala pour affronter les Terriens. Se demandant vaguement si elle en aurait été capable s'il n'avait pas été là.

Gustus était responsable de tout ça. Et pendant que les habitants de TonDC le mettaient à mort Clarke réfléchissait. « L'amour est une faiblesse. » Ce besoin qu'elle avait d'avoir Bellamy près d'elle en permanence, était-ce une preuve de faiblesse ? Etait-il sa faiblesse ? Oui. Elle l'avait reconnu la veille, le perdre serait la pire des tortures. Elle devait arrêter ça. A tous prix. Car elle avait vu sa façon de la protéger, il se mettait en danger pour elle. Il était sa faiblesse oui, mais elle était la sienne également. Tout comme Octavia. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser ça continuer. Ils devaient arrêter. Elle devait l'éloigner d'elle pour que chacun de leurs côtés ils soient forts l'un sans l'autre.

« Tu avais raison, il nous faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Tu devrais y aller. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce plan ? Que je ne réussirais qu'à me faire tuer ? »

« J'ai été faible. Ça en vaut la peine. Bonne chance. »

Elle lui tendit le plan qu'elle avait fait de Mont Weather et tourna les talons, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter le regard blessé qu'il lui lança.

Finn lui apparut sur le chemin.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. » Lui dit-elle avant de le voir disparaître, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

VII.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était partie. Qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Il arrivait à ne pas trop y penser dans la journée. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, chasser, aider à construire des tentes, faire des tours de garde, se prendre la tête avec Abby, avec Octavia, passer du temps avec ce qu'il restait des 100. Il tenait sa promesse, il prenait soin d'eux pour elle.

La nuit c'était plus compliqué. Quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa tente il n'avait plus qu'elle à l'esprit. Il pensait encore et encore à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire différemment, à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire pour la faire rester. Il lui en avait voulu. Tout en comprenant pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, il lui en avait voulu. De le laisser seul avec la responsabilité des autres alors qu'il avait ses propres démons à gérer. Ils étaient une équipe, ils travaillaient tous les deux, se reposaient sur l'autre. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Mais elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonné.

Ce jour-là, il était allé chasser avec Miller, Monroe, Harper et Jasper. Bellamy avait gardé un œil sur Harper. Elle était sortie très affaiblie de Mont Weather mais elle avait un tel caractère qu'elle avait décrété qu'elle n'allait pas se « laisser abattre à cause de ce que ces empafés m'ont fait. J'étais dans le groupe des chasseurs à la navette Bellamy et je t'interdis de penser que je n'en suis pas capable ici et maintenant ! » Il avait abdiqué au bout d'un mois et l'avait vu reprendre des forces et des couleurs au fur et à mesure de leurs sorties.

Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans le camp que Monty lui avait sauté dessus.

« Elle est là. »

Pas besoin de plus de mots. _Enfin !_ Fût tout ce que son cerveau fut capable de formuler avant qu'il ne s'avance d'un pas rapide vers la tente à côté de la sienne. Celle qu'ils avaient gardée libre pour elle. Lorsqu'il entra elle était là. Plantée au milieu comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu es rentrée. »

Clarke se retourna.

« Oui. »

Ils passèrent un long moment à se regarder. Notant les changements effectués pendant cette séparation, des cheveux un peu plus longs, le teint plus hâlé, des cicatrices sur les bras qu'elle n'avait pas avant, plusieurs kilos en moins à l'évidence. Mais surtout ses yeux, son regard qui s'il n'était pas tout à fait comme avant paraissait moins troublé, moins hanté que le jour de son départ.

Finalement, Clarke fit un pas hésitant en avant et Bellamy combla la distance les séparant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je suis là. » Dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Oui. A moins qu'on me demande de partir. »

Le soulagement que Bellamy avait ressenti en l'entendant répondre oui disparu avec la suite de sa réponse.

« Qui te demanderait de partir ? »

« Plein de gens. Jasper, Octavia… » Clarke hésita « Toi. »

« Pour Jasper, la colère a vite laissé place à la douleur. Il est malheureux mais il ne nous en veut pas. Il comprend. Octavia… ça lui passera. Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demanderais de partir alors que tout ce que j'attendais c'est que tu rentres. » Ok, ça sonnait désespéré même à ses propres oreilles !

« Mais parce que je t'ai abandonné ! » Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

« Clarke, ça va. »

« Non ça ne va pas. Je t'ai abandonné Bellamy, je t'ai laissé tout seul gérer notre bordel, j'ai été lâche. Et je sais que tu m'en veux. »

« Non… »

« Si » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu m'en veux et je le sais. Parce que si la situation avait été inversée je t'en aurais voulu aussi. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'enfuir et de te laisser seul, gérer les autres, gérer tes propres remords, les survivants de l'Arche… »

« Ta mère » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Ma mère ? Evidemment ma mère. » Elle soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. « Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le sais. J'aurais dû rester avec toi, on aurait fait ça tous les deux comme d'habitude. »

Bellamy regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Bon sang, ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils se prenaient déjà la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'en veux Clarke ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Et j'aime à croire que tu as besoin de moi de la même manière. Et parce que lorsque tu as eu besoin de moi, vraiment besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là. »

« Je croyais que tu étais partie pour te pardonner tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi être revenue vu que ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ? »

« J'ai accepté le fait qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas pu faire différemment. J'ai accepté les Terriens brûlés à la navette, j'ai accepté la mort de Finn, j'ai accepté le missile à TonDC, j'ai même réussi à accepter Mont Weather… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne te pardonnes pas ? » Demanda Bellamy voyant que Clarke ne finissait pas sa phrase.

Elle se tenait devant lui la tête baissée à faire les cents pas. A ces mots elle releva la tête et plongea son regard plein de tristesse dans le sien.

« Toi. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t'ai trahi. On devait pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionnait et je t'ai trahi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé là-bas. Avec juste un malheureux 'bonne chance'. Bon sang, tu méritais mieux qu'un simple 'bonne chance'. J'ai laissé ce foutu missile tomber sur TonDC alors qu'Octavia y était. Elle aurait pu mourir et tu me faisais confiance pour la protéger et je me suis juste enfuie avec Lexa en laissant tout le monde derrière moi y compris ta sœur. J'ai perdu l'armée qui devait nous aider alors que tu comptais sur moi pour la faire entrer, je t'ai presque obligé à baisser cette manette en même temps que moi. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, après avoir fait tout ça je me barre parce que c'est trop lourd à porter et je te laisse arranger les choses. »

Bellamy était resté silencieux. Enregistrant tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait pu se pardonner tant de morts mais pas de l'avoir trahi.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné tout ça Clarke. Tu te rappelles ? Avant que tu t'en ailles. »

« Tu ne savais pas tout ce que j'avais fait à ce moment-là. »

« Ok. Je le sais maintenant. Et je te pardonne toujours. »

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était plein de larmes mais également d'espoir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur son visage. En fait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Quand il avait ouvert la porte de la navette. Octavia allait atteindre le sol et il avait détourné son regard une seconde pour le poser sur la jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle était pleine d'espoir. Ça n'avait pas duré évidemment et il ne l'avait jamais revue ainsi.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il sache où ils en étaient tous les deux. Il savait où lui en était, il savait où il voulait aller avec elle. Mais elle ? Il avait cru savoir, cru qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à une époque. Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis, qu'il n'en était plus très sûr. Il devait savoir.

« Pourquoi Clarke ? Pourquoi tu peux accepter tout le reste mais pas ce qui me concerne ? »

« Parce que c'est toi. Parce qu'on est une équipe. On devait pouvoir faire confiance à l'autre et j'ai trahi ça. Et j'ai peur que tu ne puisses plus jamais me faire confiance et je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Clarke ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Bellamy soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais mérité ? »

« Quoi ? » Clarke était perdue.

« Tu as dit que je méritais mieux qu'un simple 'bonne chance'. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû me dire alors ? »

« J'aurais dû te dire que ça ne valait pas le coup. Que tu devais rester là. Qu'on allait trouver une autre solution. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'aurais fini par y aller. »

« Non. J'aurais dû t'en empêcher. J'aurais dû te dire que j'avais besoin de toi. Au lieu de te repousser. Que j'avais besoin de toi pour prendre les bonnes décisions, pour faire les bons choix. Que sans toi c'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. » Clarke semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à Bellamy. « En fait, c'est à moi que j'aurais dû dire tout ça. Au lieu de me répéter les mots de Lexa. »

« Quels mots ? » La coupa Bellamy. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à la chef Terrienne et il s'était avéré qu'il avait eu plus que raison. Mais il avait vu l'influence qu'elle avait eue sur Clarke en seulement quelques jours. Cette dernière semblant la prendre comme modèle à suivre.

Clarke sembla réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« L'amour est une faiblesse. » Elle fit une pause puis reprit. « Pour elle, tout attachement affectif est une faiblesse qui nous mets en danger et nous fait remettre nos choix en question. Et j'ai écouté ce qu'elle a dit, j'ai cru ce qu'elle disait parce que ça avait du sens. Finn avait tué des gens parce qu'il m'aimait, ça l'avait rendu fou. Mais elle avait tort. Et je m'en suis rendue compte quand elle m'a embrassé. »

Bellamy avait momentanément cessé d'écouter Clarke. « L'amour est une faiblesse. » Dans son cerveau cela faisait écho avec une autre phrase. Une phrase qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment mais qui prenait tout son sens à présent. « J'ai été faible ». Cela voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait non ? Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées brusquement.

« Elle t'a embrassé ? Mais quand ? »

« Quand on attendait que tu désactive le brouillard. Elle m'a embrassé. Et j'ai compris qu'elle me mentait. Qu'elle pouvait essayer de prétendre devant les autres qu'elle ne ressentait rien, ce n'était pas vrai. Et j'avais torts de vouloir prendre exemple sur elle pour être un meilleur leader. Oui, on doit prendre des décisions difficiles mais si on ne les prend pas pour protéger et sauver les gens qu'on aime alors on est juste des meurtriers. »

Bellamy se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui pris les mains pour la calmer. Il sentait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment de mettre le « j'ai été faible » sur le tapis. Il attendrait.

« Ça va aller Clarke. Tu es revenue. On va pouvoir gérer tout ça tous les deux à nouveau. Oublier les mauvais souvenirs et s'en faire des nouveaux. Plus heureux j'espère. »

Elle se rapprocha et glissa ses bras autour de lui pour poser sa tête contre son torse. Bellamy l'entendit inspirer un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage mais elle ne parla pas. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et brisa le silence.

« J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. Promets-moi de ne pas repartir. »

« Où que j'aille ça ne sera jamais très loin de toi. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tu risques d'être coincée près de moi pendant un très très long moment alors. »

« Très très long ça me va. »

Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais ils étaient là. Bellamy le savait, un jour ils se diraient ces mots mais pour l'instant, ils avaient encore besoin de guérir. Clarke avait besoin de retrouver sa place dans l'organisation du camp, ils devaient se réhabituer l'un à l'autre. Alors ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Miller et Harper ne viennent les déranger parce qu'eux aussi voulaient voir Clarke.

Quelques semaines plus tard Bellamy était près du feu avec Nathan. Le regard perdu en permanence vers une petite blonde.

« Mec, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. » Dit Nathan en le sortant de ses pensées.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Clarke. Max lui tourne autour. Visiblement il n'a pas compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et surtout chasse gardée »

« Bordel, c'est qui ce Max ? » S'écria Bellamy avant de se reprendre « Chasse gardée ? Sérieusement Miller, tu la prends pour un animal ou quoi ? Et chasse gardée pour qui de toute façon ? »

« Bellamy, pas à moi OK. Cette nana elle est pour toi tout le monde le sait. Enfin ce qu'il reste des 100 en tous cas. Et ceux qui sont un minimum observateurs. » Lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Et je suppose que Max n'est pas très observateur. » Bellamy connaissait tous les membres des 100 quand ils étaient encore à la navette et il y avait eu un Max mais il était mort à cause de la maladie que Murphy avait ramenée au camp. Donc le Max qui tournait autour de Clarke était un survivant de l'Arche.

« Non. Cela dit, toi non plus en ce moment. Tu te relâches ! Parce que sinon, tu aurais remarqué qu'il y a des paris qui ont été lancés pour savoir combien de temps tu mettrais avant de lui péter le nez ! »

Bellamy se tourna vers Nathan qui semblait rigoler à cette idée.

« Tu as parié sur combien de temps ? »

« Je t'ai donné encore une semaine. Tu as vu comme je fais confiance à ta maîtrise de toi. » Il reprit un visage sérieux « Mais sérieusement Bellamy, tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de Clarke. C'est dommage de perdre du temps comme ça. Surtout ici. On ne sait pas combien de temps on a avant la prochaine catastrophe. »

Bellamy acquiesça. Il avait raison. Il avait laissé à Clarke le temps de se remettre, de reprendre ses marques, de renouer avec ses amis. Ils s'étaient donnés le temps de se réhabituer à la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient retrouvé leur façon de fonctionner, la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre. Il y avait eu des marques d'affection, comme une main qui s'attarde un peu trop longtemps sur son épaule, ou la proximité de leurs corps quand ils étaient assis autour du feu de camp mais rien de bien clair et défini. Et cela laissait une opportunité pour les autres comme ce Max. Il était temps que les choses changent.

Il s'avança en direction de la jeune femme mais se retourna vers Miller.

« Laisse-moi deviner, il y a un pari aussi sur le temps que ça nous prendrait ? »

« Je vous ai donné jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il est pas loin de minuit. Passé ce moment c'est Harper qui gagne. Et si elle gagne elle va être insupportable. » Se plaignit-il.

Bellamy se mit à rire et reprit sa route. Il voyait Clarke en pleine conversation avec Raven, Wick et un type d'à peu près son âge. Celui-ci souriait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel. Clarke avait les sourcils froncés mais Raven et Wick semblaient sur le point d'exploser de rire. Ok, donc ce type totalement banal et insignifiant devait être Max et il devait être en train de draguer sa (future) copine. Pas moyen !

Raven fut la première à le voir approcher et elle donna un coup de coude à Wick qui se tourna vers lui et sembla… déçu ! Bellamy n'y prêta pas attention, entièrement focalisé sur Clarke et le soulagement qui apparut sur son visage quand elle le vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot lui prit la main avant de l'emmener plus loin. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il entendit vaguement Max protester, mais ses mots furent couverts par l'exclamation de Raven.

« Yes ! J'ai gagné. A moi tes rations Wick ! »

« Pfff ! Je suis sûr que Miller et toi avez triché. »

Bellamy atteint sa tente et y fit entrer Clarke avant de la suivre. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je veux plein de choses et parler n'en fait pas vraiment parti ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser. Immédiatement Clarke combla les quelques centimètres qui restaient entre eux et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils avaient tous deux le souffle court et ne pouvaient détacher le regard de l'autre. Bellamy tendit la main et Clarke se rapprocha de lui. Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt tout en la guidant vers le lit. Il savait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle faisait ça. Il se sentait enfin lui-même, enfin complet. Elle était la partie qu'il lui manquait. Il prit un instant pour respirer alors qu'ils s'allongeaient. Il resserra un instant sa prise sur le tee-shirt puis décida que celui-ci était de trop.

* * *

\+ 1

Clarke se réveilla avec les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle entendait du bruit dehors, des cris, des rires, les bruits habituels du camp. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver sa place après son retour. Les choses avaient bien changé. Les gens se remettaient, soignaient leurs blessures visibles ou invisibles. Les survivants de l'Arche avaient aménagé des chambres dans l'épave. Ce qu'il restait des 100 avaient remontés des tentes à l'extérieur. Ils s'y sentaient plus en sécurité que dans l'Arche, plus comme à la maison. Et c'était aussi moins permanent. Comme si ils se tenaient prêts à bouger à tous moment. Eventuellement, prêts à monter un autre camp ailleurs d'après les murmures entendus.

Elle avait été émue quand quelques heures après son retour Monty l'avait amené à sa tente.

« Vous m'avez fait une tente ? »

« Ben oui. Il fallait bien que tu ais un endroit à toi. On t'a mis à côté de Bellamy. Il a pensé que ça serait plus pratique. »

« Merci Monty. »

Clarke le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as manqué tu sais. Certains commençaient à croire que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

Elle avait passé sa journée à discuter avec sa mère, Kane, Raven et Wick et toutes les autres personnes qui voulaient la voir. Mais il y avait certaines personnes et une en particulier qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vues. Elle finit par poser la question à Raven.

« Tu sais où sont Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Miller et les autres ? »

« Octavia est à TonDC. Elle a plus ou moins sa vie là-bas maintenant. »

« Aïe ! » Laissa échapper Clarke en pensant à la réaction de Bellamy.

« Comme tu dis. J'ai cru que Bellamy allait faire une crise cardiaque quand elle lui a dit. Mais bon, il s'y fait. Lui, Jasper et tous les autres sont partis chasser tout à l'heure. Ils devraient être là ce soir. » Raven se tue un instant puis, voyant le regard de Clarke s'assombrir ajouta « ça va aller Clarke. Aussi bien avec Jasper qu'avec Bellamy. Ca va aller. »

Et effectivement, ça avait été. Mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer.

Elle avait retrouvé ses amis, retrouvé sa place à l'infirmerie, recommencé à se prendre la tête avec sa mère et sa relation avec Bellamy, même si elle n'était que platonique, était au beau fixe. Seule ombre au tableau, Max. C'était un des survivants de l'Arche et visiblement elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Et il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle n'était en aucun cas intéressée. Il lui courrait après depuis déjà trois semaines quand Bellamy était venu la sauver d'une conversation totalement inintéressante. Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite avait été beaucoup plus intéressant.

Et Clarke en était là. Couchée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec un corps chaud collé à elle, à se demander de quoi demain serait fait. Sa main se tendit instinctivement vers Bellamy, mais au lieu d'attraper un morceau de tissu, elle ne rencontra qu'un torse nu. Clarke sourit. C'était encore mieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Lili


End file.
